


Verge of Extinction

by TattooedLibrarian (Spectre_Dake)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_Dake/pseuds/TattooedLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a ship crashes through the Rift, Torchwood finds a pair of extinct aliens,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Whoever saves one life_ , _saves the world entire_."

* * *

"Christ" Owen swore loudly as he surveyed the wreckage. The Rift alert had gone off moments after the call about a Weevil sighting. Jack had sent Owen, Tosh and Gwen to deal with the alert while he and Ianto went to collect the Weevil. Tosh hadn't been able to get a fix on what had come through the Rift, there were no life signs reporting, and so far there had been no witnesses. Jack had loaded them in the SUV telling it was probably just space junk and they would be back in time for breakfast. It had already been a painfully long night with the alarm going off every hour it seemed.

As the three Torchwood agents studied the mess it wasn't the space junk they had been hoping for. It was a shallow crater with a small spaceship in it. Parts of it were still smoking and various lights were still slowly blinking as the last of the energy ran out. Spaceships weren't entirely new to them, but they'd never had seen one actually crashed into the Earth and Owen knew they wouldn't be back before breakfast. At least it was still dark and the neighbors would be asleep, assuming they hadn't been woken by the noise he guessed it would have made.

"Tosh" he said.

"Already working on it", her fingers danced over the electronic pad she held in her hand. "Aside from losing power quickly, it seems stable enough. The computer doesn't recognize its origin".

"Alright, we'll take it nice and slow until we have a better idea what we're dealing with. It's probably not going to be moving under its own power so we'll need to go back to the Hub and get the trailer" Owen walked around the ship, he estimated it to be about the size of a transport van and thought they would be able to get it back without too much trouble. They could worry about what it was and why it was here when they got it back to the garage. "Hey Tosh?" he waited a minute for a response, "didn't you say there were no life signs?"

"I'm not getting any" she said coming around to join him.

"Then why is there no one sitting in that cockpit?" Both stared at the empty seats on the other side of the broken windshield. Not having any answers Tosh consulted her computer again.

"Hey guys, I might have something", Gwen was crouched down shining her flashlight into some bushes not far from the crater.

"What is it?" Owen asked as they made their way towards Gwen.

"Tosh, I think you need to recheck your system. We have a survivor". The others knelt down shining their lights into the bush. The alien had a wide pale face with wide set eyes. Her hair was nearly white, tucked behind large bat-like ears. She flinched away from the light pulling what she held closer. They could see various cuts on her pale hands and face.

Tosh frowned, working furiously on her pad, "I'm still not getting anything". The alien slowly blinked, her eyelids moving from the outer edge of her eyes inward.

"She is most definitely alive Tosh", Owen said standing.

"Hey there" Gwen said quietly, lowering the beam of light to try to see what the alien held. As if to better protect it, she moved cradling it to her chest, this move allowed Gwen to make out an ear and cheek and she realized it was another alien. "Hey, we're going to help you, but you need to come out" she tried again. Glancing back at the others she told them there was a second alien, and appeared to be dead. Reacting without thinking Gwen reached out her hand to the aliens, "its okay", the alien pulled her lips back in a terrible grimace baring a row of sharp pointed teeth and hissed at Gwen before lunging at her.

It took a full 30 seconds for Owen and Tosh to realize what was going on, as they stood in shock watching them wrestle, "Gwen!" Tosh drew her gun and Owen pulled out a tranquilizer from his pocket.

"Hold still Gwen!" Owen shouted as Gwen managed to gain the upper hand in the fight and wrestled the alien to her back, straddling her midsection.

"Do something!" She yelled back at Owen. Distracting the alien Owen managed to get the syringe into the alien's leg, but only got part of the contents emptied from it. The alien struggled another minute before passing out. Gasping for breath, Gwen rolled off the alien collapsing to the ground.

"What the hell Gwen!"

"She just… came at me!" Owen gave her a skeptical look and crouched next to the alien. Now that she wasn't moving Owen took a minute to give her a once over. Under the light her skin was so pale it was nearly translucent. Owen could make out lines he assumed to be veins, her torn shirt allowed him to see her side and under the skin he could make out the shadow of a what he guessed was her heart beating. Even as an alien catching doctor, it was still slightly eerie to watch.

"I guess we better dig the other one out" he said, not liking the idea of it. It took them several minutes of examining the bushes before they were able to figure out a way of extracting the second alien. Owen carried its top half under the arms while Gwen took it's abnormally large feet and together they laid it out next to the other. The first alien was smaller and had longer hair; the second was a little wider through the shoulders and torso with a large pot belly that almost seemed to contradict its build. "Ladies, I think we have a pair. Mr. and Mrs. Alien", he introduced with a twinge of sarcasm.

"Is he…" Owen shook his head.

"I think he's just unconscious". The trio studied the aliens; both wore similar tattered clothes which belied the advanced technology of the ship. "We should get them back to the Hub before one of them wakes up. I'll bring the SUV over".

Owen went to get the SUV and they carefully loaded both unconscious aliens into the back. Owen hated to leave Toshiko behind, but someone needed to keep an eye on the ship and Gwen was bleeding from the alien attack.

* * *

It took a lot of effort but they moved the aliens into a cell in the vaults, laying them out side by side and then locked them in. Gwen was seated on the autopsy table while Owen bandaged her arm when Jack and Ianto got back, "Told you you'd be back before breakfast" Jack said loudly.

"You fucking asshole! It's a fucking spaceship!" Owen yelled letting go of Gwen's arm. "A whole fucking spaceship came through!"

"Really? A whole spaceship?" Owen could make out the excitement in Jack's blue eyes.

"Yes, a whole spaceship. With aliens, one attacked Gwen. We had to leave Tosh and we'll need the trailer to bring it back here. Next time, I'm going after Weevils".

"Where is Tosh?"

"In the field, with the ship, I wanted to get the aliens back before they woke up".

"They're alive? What are they? Where are they?"

"Yes, who the hell knows what they are, bloody vicious things, we put them in the vaults".

Before Owen could continue Jack turned and hurried to the vaults, Ianto hurried behind followed by Owen and Gwen.

"No!" they heard him yell from the top of the stairs, "no, no, nonono". The rest nearly tripped down the rest of the stairs. Jack had his hand tangled in his own hair as if he might pull it out. They had never seen him look this distraught

"Jack" Ianto said calmly, "What's wrong?"

"They're from Leqqay" he said softly. No one recognized the name. "They came through the Rift in a ship?" he asked Owen. Owen rolled his eyes.

"What did we just talk about Jack?" Jack glared at him and opened the cell door. "Jack!"

"It's okay." He said checking his vortex manipulator.

"Jack," Ianto tried again. "Who are the Leqqay? Do you know them?"

"They…" he paused studying them.  "They're extinct by the 51st century". The other agents each looked at one another. "In about 500 years from now, there will be 5 million of them rounded up on Leqqay and they will be exiled to the southern part of the planet. It's a nearly inhabitable salty desert that never sees the full light of their sun; they only ever see the twilight. There are two seasons, humid and dry. In the dry seasons they would become too dried out and their food supplies became scarce. Some managed to escape and they became gypsies of the universe," he shook his head "but without a home, they just died out".

"That's genocide" Gwen said quietly and Jack nodded.

"Leqqay was becoming overcrowded and there was a lot of infighting. Then, much like World War II here, some people came into power with promises of change and they were relocated". Jack knelt beside the man studying his face, "you said there was a ship? Interesting", he said more to himself than to the group. He gently touched his fingers to the man's forehead, "they're drying out; probably from space". As if really noticing the rest of the alien he swore loudly and laid his hand on the man's stomach, before pulling his shirt up. "Ianto, on the 6th floor, there is a tub, a massive square tub about 4 feet deep, fill it with warm water and as much sea salt as you can find!" They all stared at their leader, "NOW!"

Without hesitating again, Ianto took off wondering what in the hell was going on, but knew Jack would tell them eventually, "Owen, you need to check him over and make sure nothing's wrong".

"Jack, what is it?" The other two agents stepped into the cell, and Jack leaned back allowing the light to fall on the alien. Under the translucent skin pulled tight over the man's swollen stomach they could make out the shadowy shape of a baby.

"Shit!" Owen turned and ran upstairs for his scanners and medical equipment in case the electronic ones didn't read their life forms.

"Jack" Ianto's voice came in over the ear comm, "Jack I've found the tub… more like a swimming pool, but I'm going to have to go get salt".

"Just make it quick" Jack responded and then tapped the ear piece connecting to Tosh.

"Are you still at the crash site?"

"Yes, Jack is everything okay? How's Gwen?" Jack glanced at Gwen's arm.

"She'll live, but our aliens may not make it. Can you get into the ship?" Tosh was quiet for several minutes.

"I'll have to climb through the windshield, but I think so".

"Is it stable?"

"Seems to be".

"I need you to go in there and see if there is any information about them, personal items, anything".

"What's wrong?"

"They are extinct aliens and one of them is expecting. I am going to send Gwen out to get you".

"What about the ship?" Jack sighed, they couldn't leave it out there and when he checked his watch he realized morning was coming quickly.

"I'll send Ianto and Owen out when they've finished here; we may have to Retcon some people."

"Won't be the first time" Owen muttered loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack closed the link to Tosh, and watched the medic work. "I think he just has a concussion. I can hear a steady heartbeat, and his breathing seems steady".

"What about the baby?"

Owen moved the stethoscope over it, "it's nice of them to give me a window in, so I can find it" he was quiet a second before pulling it out of his ears and handed it to Jack. Jack carefully stuck the pieces in his ears listening for whatever Owen had wanted him to hear. At first all he could hear was breathing and the blood rushing around his body and frowned. "Listen passed all of that" Owen said, knowing what his boss would be hearing. A slight smile spread across Jack's lips before breaking into a wide grin, hidden behind all the other noise, was the tiny heartbeat of the baby. "I don't think it's moving because it's been through a big shock with the crash, but I'll do my best to monitor them". Owen moved his fingers over the skin, fascinated by the translucency of it. "Were they always like this?"

"I don't think so; we studied them and several other extinct races when I was a kid in school. Being in their environment they adapted. Like cave fish and bats, they have adapted to living in the near dark. Their eyes are bigger, their ears, their feet from living in the sandy desert. The salt content in the ground and air has given them a higher bodily salt content. Never seeing the daylight, their skin has gotten so light they are transparent. They've also adapted into duel carriers" Jack traced the outline of the baby trying not to think it may be the last one ever born.

"What do you mean?"

"The mothers carry it for the first half of gestation, and then the fathers carry it to term".

"It doesn't seem very efficient"

"Doubles the chance that it will survive if something happens to the other parent".

"Jack" Owen pointed to the woman, under her eyelids they could make out her eyes moving, "she's coming to". Jack moved to sit next to her, changing the settings on his manipulator. "What are you doing?"

"Hopefully, if I can get this right, it will translate for us" he moved the collar of the shirt back to show Owen the metal band around their throats. "They are telepaths, but this helps them to communicate with non-telepaths. If this is right," he held up his wrist, "and that's right, we can communicate with them". As if on cue, the woman opened her eyes, fear washing over her face, "it is okay" Jack said softly. "You are safe, your friend is safe" Jack wasn't sure if his manipulator was working, he recalled that they extremely broad hearing ranges and it was possible it had settled one out of his own hearing range. Slowly she sat up holding her head, "you had a pretty nasty crash" he continued. She finally looked up at him, his manipulator and then back to him; he knew she could hear him. "Can you tell us your name? What you are called?"

Owen saw the woman's lips move slightly before an automated voice said "Isarra".

"Good, I am Jack and this is Owen. Who is this?" he asked moving so she could see the other alien. When she saw him she nearly moved Jack out of the way to get to him, kneeling over his face caressing his forehead. Owen had to smile; the move seemed like a universal gesture of care and concern. Jack wondered if she could hear him. She moved her hands over his stomach feeling for the baby. "It's okay. Is this your mate?" after a second she paused and then nodded.

"Kra" she said.

"You are from Leqqay?" She looked up at Jack in terror, as if he might drag them back to their home world. "You are safe" he repeated.

"Escape. Stole ship to save…" she caressed the bump of the baby.

"Space has dried your skin out; we are going to get you to salt water and food. You must be tired", she nodded closing her eyes.

"Days".

"It's been days since you slept?" Jack clarified, he couldn't decide if the translator was only able to translate partial sentences or if she could only communicate in broken sentences. Nothing he had ever studied told how intelligent they were, but he guessed if they could steal a ship and fly it, they weren't stupid. "Will you come with me? We need to know if the water is okay. Kra needs the water so he doesn't dehydrate, then we can help you both".

She studied Jack for several moments before nodding. Jack got up and carefully helped her up. "Owen, stay with him. I'll leave my comm. open". As they made their way down to the lower vaults, Jack was careful to adjust the lighting so they didn't blind their alien. He could feel her shaking underneath his arm that he held around her, he could only imagine how terrified she must be.

When he found the room with the tank, he was surprised to see Ianto had it nearly filled using 4 massive fire hoses. Using the wrist strap he forced the lights to dim and startled Ianto. "Sorry" he apologized when the Welshman glared at him. Jack held her steady when she saw Ianto, "this is Ianto" Jack told her. She held his gaze for a moment before looking towards the tank. The clear liquid bubbled where the hose continued to pump water into the tank; she reached out hesitantly putting her hand in it and then brought it to her mouth. Jack watched with some amusement as she gingerly licked her fingers and her eyes lit up. She moved closer putting both her hands in the water and held them to her lips taking a long drink of it and then ran her wet hands over her face and neck.

"Water. Good" she turned and hurried out of the room running up the stairs they had just come down. Confused Jack followed leaving Ianto to finish his work. Jack caught her in the cell; she looked up at Jack silently pleading, "help", she finally said aloud trying to move her mate.

"Owen,"

"I think a gurney might help" he said getting up to go fetch one.

"We will help" Jack told Isarra. It took Owen several minutes to return with the gurney and he and Jack moved the still unconscious man on to it. Using the old freight elevator they maneuvered it to the 6th floor. Ianto had pulled the hoses out of the tank and had set out several towels on a nearby shelf. They parked the gurney next to the tank and before they could decide how best to put the alien in the water the woman hauled herself over the side, still in her clothes and then turned back to try and pulled him over the side. Jack and Owen shrugged and heaved him ungracefully over the side.

If they had any concern about his condition in the water, it dissipated as they watched the woman cradle his body to her as she carefully poured water over his face and hair taking care not to get it in his nose. The pair watched her for a while before Jack moved to the side of the tank, "We are going to leave you here for a little while. We will bring back food and someplace to sleep". She looked up at him and then nodded giving him a small smile. Owen noticed her teeth that had sunk into Gwen's arm no longer seemed to be sharp points.

They met Ianto in the hallway and together they made their way back into the Hub just as Tosh and Gwen came back, "Did you find anything Tosh?" the woman shook her head.

"It looks like there was a fire, either when they came through the Rift, or it caused the Rift. It looked like the inside was badly damaged before the fire went out. There were several doors and drawers that I couldn't open, so there may be something in them." Jack let out a loud exhale; he'd hoped there was something on the ship to help him with the aliens. "I might be able to download information from the ship's computer, but I would need more equipment than this" she waved her hand held.

"We're going to go get the ship and bring it back here. We should have room in the garage if Owen isn't over estimating its size" Jack said pulling on his greatcoat. "You can study it more then. The aliens are in the tank on the 6th floor, can you two find someplace for them to get some sleep".

"Wait, we have a tank?" Tosh asked ignoring the part about finding bedding.

"Yes, why do we have a massive water tank?" Owen asked. Jack shrugged giving him a look that seemed to ask 'why wouldn't we?'

"Water aliens of course".

"Of course" Ianto repeated rolling his eyes. Sometimes he still couldn't imagine the things they seemed to consider obvious.

It took the guys longer than expected to load the ship onto the trailer. Jack had managed to give it enough auxiliary power despite the damage, but it only lasted long enough to get it out of the crater. They spent the rest of the time dragging it onto the trailer with the use of chains and the SUV. They all collapsed in the SUV hot, sweaty and filthy. "When we get back to the Hub, I have a bottle of Scotch we are going to open. Then you can shower" Jack told them.

For once, it was a promise Jack kept. He poured each of them a glass before sending them down to shower while he went to check on the aliens. Just outside of the door, parts of a bed frame and a mattress were stacked. For a split second he wondered where it had come from before entering the room turning on the translator. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Isarra nodded indicating she was doing better. Jack noticed Kra was conscious again but looked very tired and weak. "The girls found a bed and I think we can arrange some dry clothes and food. When you are rested will you let our doctor treat your wounds?" Jack watched the two aliens converse telepathically, and then Isarra turned to him.

"Yes. Kra says our child has not moved. He is worried."

Jack nodded, "maybe Owen should check on him tonight. Just to be safe. I'll be back in a bit. There are towels if you want to get out of the water", he pointed across the dim room and although he could barely make out the shelf they sat on, he knew both aliens could. After they both nodded Jack left.

Owen and Ianto had finished cleaning up and were back in the main part of the Hub, "good work on the bed girls. Owen, Kra is worried about the baby; do you think you could check him over tonight? Ianto, if memory serves the Leqqay ate a lot of starches and vegetables. I am thinking potatoes, corn, green leafy things, get creative" Ianto nodded and went off to see what he could find, he knew he would end up making a trip to the market now that it was morning, "and coffee" Jack added watching Ianto make his way up the stairs. "Do we have any spare clothes? They jumped in the pool with theirs on".

"I'll go check" Gwen offered. "We gathered up some blankets and pillows for the bed."

"Tosh, the ship is down in the garage if you want to go take a peek. I doubt we'll be able to repair it for them; from what I could see most of the systems are fried. But be careful and take your comm".

"I will" she said with a straight face, but Jack could see the curiosity and excitement dancing in her eyes. Tosh gathered some equipment and headed to the garage. A minute later Gwen returned with a variety of clothes piled in her arms and Owen joined them with his medical bag. Jack collected the blankets from the desk they were piled on and they headed back down to the basement.

Jack stacked the blankets on the shelf with the towels, "Owen can you help me put the bed together?"

"Are you just going to leave them down here?" Owen looked around the room. It was miserable.

"Owen, they like dark, damp, salty environments". Owen made a face but followed Jack's lead on assembling the bed; while Gwen tried to help the half-naked aliens find dry clothes. She tried not to stare, but they seemed unconcerned about their nudity, and being able to see the outline of their organs was strangely fascinating. Once they had been clothed Gwen ushered them over to where they had set the bed up and Jack had covered with the blankets and pillows. Isarra guided her mate to sit down on the edge of the bed, and then pointed to Owen and Jack in turn. He guessed she was introducing them, "that's Gwen" Jack offered nodding in Gwen's direction. They both looked at the woman.

"I am sorry". Isarra said through her computerized voice, "for attacking".

"It's fine, really. I should have known better. Owen patched me up".

"Speaking of" Owen interrupted opening his bag and gesturing for Isarra to sit, which she did next to Kra. "I am just going to check you both over, make sure you aren't too hurt from the crash", he looked up at Jack hoping what he was saying was being translated when neither reacted.

Owen was careful to make slow and deliberate movements, trying to explain what he was doing as he checked their eyes, breathing, and heart and then checked over the cuts and scrapes. Without having a base line, Owen guessed their vitals were about normal and the cuts were superficial. He was concerned about the lump on Kra's forehead which was starting to blossom into a violent orange and red bruise, Owen wasn't sure if he was concussed or just sore and in pain from the crash. "I think they could do for some food and a decent night's sleep" Owen prescribed to Jack, "I'll check your head again in the morning" he told Kra. "I think you'll feel better after you get some sleep".

"Yes." The man said, "sleep will be good".

"Will you let me check that little one?" Owen asked pointing to his stomach. "To make sure it's okay?" it had seemed fine when he and Jack had checked it earlier, but he thought it might ease their worry if they could hear it's heartbeat too. Kra looked over at Isarra and she put her hand on his arm.

"Yes" he finally said.

"Good, can you lay back on the bed for me?" he dug a scanner out of his bag. Isarra sat near Kra's head lovingly stroking his hair. Knowing they didn't register on their computers Owen brought an ultra sound and turned the volume on. Pulling up the hem of his shirt, Owen placed the wand to his stomach listening for the heart beat they had heard earlier. He watch with curiosity as Isarra's ears rotated forward to the sound, much like that of a cat. After a few moments Owen found the sound, "there it is. A nice strong heartbeat" he told them. "I can't do a visual scan here, but we might be able to get one tomorrow" he said, but neither seemed to care. They were both gazing at each other with a mix of relief and love.

"Am I interrupting?" Ianto asked. He was holding a basket of various vegetables. "What is that noise?"

"The baby" Jack said proudly.

"Right. Should I cook these? Well, the potatoes obviously need cooked, but I got lettuce, sprouts, eggplant, broccoli, tomatoes, corn, I think the lady at the market is convinced I'm mental". As he was listing off the things he had found Isarra came over to inspect the delivery. Somewhat hesitantly she reached out taking a tomato off the top as if she was waiting for them to stop her. When they didn't, she sniffed at it and then put it back before taking a potato and sniffed it. "I'll cook that" before Ianto could finish his sentence she sunk her sharp teeth into the potato pulling a chunk out of it. "Or not" Ianto finished his sentence as she grabbed another returning to the bed to give it to Kra. The humans watched the aliens munch on their raw potatoes with as much glee as if they were sitting down to dinner at a 5 star restaurant.

"Ianto, you might just want to leave the basket".

"Good idea", he sat it down knowing the pair was watching to see what he would do. He got the impression it had been a while since they had food and then it had probably been a struggle to get.

"We'll leave you to eat," Jack told them. "When you've had your fill, get some sleep".

Before they could leave Isarra reached out taking Jack's hand, "Thank you Jack".

"You are welcome. Rest, you need it." She nodded and returned the bed and her potato.

* * *

Ianto made them all coffee when they returned to the main floor of the Hub, Tosh was back at her computer running through files, Gwen collapsed at her desk and Owen threw himself on the couch, each lost in their own thoughts until Ianto passed out coffee to everyone. "Jack, what are we going to do with them?" Tosh asked, "we can't leave them in the basement".

"I have no idea" he confessed taking a long sip of the coffee. "I don't think they will survive long in our sun. Without the computer's information we probably won't know what year they came from, and we can't send them back, it's too risky for a lot of reasons".

"You mean like them being murdered?" Owen asked.

"Partially, without the ship it will be too dangerous. The Weevils seem happy in the sewer".

"You can't let them live in the sewer, they have a baby, a sewer is no place for a child".

"Tell that to the Weevils, we found a nest of them last night and there were a couple babies".

Ianto nodded confirming the information. "Not happy to see us" he added.

"But they are Weevils" Owen complained, "these two obviously have greater needs".

Jack sighed downing the rest of his coffee, "we'll think of something. It's been a long 24 hours. Why don't you all head home and get some sleep. Owen, can you come back tonight just to check on the aliens again? The rest of you, I'll see you in the morning". Jack headed up to his office and slowly Gwen and Owen made their way out. Tosh worked for a bit longer before going home. When she was gone Ianto made his way to Jack's office. Jack only looked mildly surprised to see him, "I sent you home".

"I know. I was trying to decide if I needed to go find more potatoes. Probably wouldn't hurt", he said more to himself than Jack. "Are they really extinct?"

Jack sadly nodded, "well, technically not yet. But I think in their time, they are quickly becoming that way. I was always a little fascinated by them as a kid. Like kids with dinosaurs".

"Well now we have an extinct dinosaur and 2 extinct aliens. We can never say this job is boring".

"No, it's never boring".

"Jack, are you okay?" Ianto asked carefully watching Jack's face as he tried to hide the worried look.

"Fine, I'm fine".

"Liar. You were ready to come unglued when you realized they were in the vaults".

Of course Ianto would have noticed something was wrong. That's what he did and Jack knew he wouldn't push for the truth if he didn't answer. "We see a lot through here. Myfanwy might be out of her time, but she seems comfortable here. We can't bring the dinosaurs back, we can't always send aliens back, but usually we can give them a life here. I don't know how to do that for the Leqqay. Living in that storage room isn't any kind of life. Even the Weevils seem content here. I just don't know how to help them" he confessed.

"I am sure you'll come up with something. You always do. Somehow I doubt they will mind staying here for a few days while we sort things out." Ianto stood up straightening his coat, "get some rest, it will help to see things with fresh eyes. I'm going to pick up some more potatoes and go home for a few hours. I'll be back later". Jack gave him a quick nod and watched him leave. He knew Ianto was right, he was always right, things would be clearer after he rested. First he ran back down the storage room to check the aliens one last time.

It appeared that they had buried themselves under the covers, piling the extra blankets over them. All Jack could make out was a foot that stuck out the bottom. He wondered if they were cold, although the room didn't feel particularly cold, or perhaps they generally slept in nest like beds. Regardless, they seemed to be okay. The basket that Ianto had brought down appeared to be missing all of the potatoes he'd brought. Bites had been taken from the eggplant and set aside; there were remnants of what Jack guessed were corn kernels and parts of a shredded head of lettuce. The tomatoes, spouts and broccoli had remained untouched. Satisfied they were okay, Jack went down to his room and turned the radio on before lying down to try and get some shut eye.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack went back down to the main area of the Hub he could smell coffee and guessed Ianto had returned, although he couldn't be seen, so not waiting for him to return Jack took the liberty of pouring himself a mug of the hot liquid, pausing to savor the flavor. "Taking my job now are we Sir?" a voice came from behind him. Jack turned around to grin at him.

"If you're worried about needing more work I can come up with a few extra tasks for you".

Ianto arched an eyebrow, "I am sure you could. I picked up some more vegetables and took them downstairs. I guess they didn't like the eggplant".

"Really though, who does like them?"

"I do". Jack shrugged, "anyway, I think they ate the corn cobs too, so I guess we won't have to worry about them getting enough fiber. They were in the pool again".

"Kra felt pretty dried out yesterday when he was unconscious in the cell".

"Wouldn't the salt dry them out faster?"

"In the desert it helped them hold onto the water longer. We were told they had caves with pools of salt water in them, but like textbooks now, it's hard to know what was actually correct. They were gone centuries before I was born."

"Well, I guess you can rewrite the textbook when you get there again". Ianto paused; it was a strange thought knowing his boss was going to still be around for his own birth.

"Don't think about it Ianto, it might create a paradox and the Doctor already thinks I'm wrong". Ianto wasn't sure if he was serious about creating the paradox so he let the idea slip by. "I wonder…" he started before letting the sentence die.

"What?"

"Nothing", it was then that Owen came back in, still looking tired. Taking pity on him Ianto took him a mug of coffee before he even made it from the door. "Get any sleep Owen?" Jack asked.

"No" he grumbled in response dropping his stuff on his desk and going down to the autopsy bay. Jack and Ianto followed him, each leaning over the edge of the rail.

"What's wrong?" Jack refrained from adding ' _now_ ' to the end of that sentence.

"Why don't they show up on our scans? The ultra sound worked, so why not the computers?" he asked looking up at the pair. "Anyway, I am going to bring them up here and see if I can get a visual ultrasound. I really wish I could take a scan of Kra's head, we have no way of knowing when that baby is due, and I don't need him rupturing a blood vessel in his head before".

"We'll need to turn the lights down in here before you bring them up". Owen nodded, "I'll go get them". Jack left Owen to set up medical area, trusting one of them would dim the lights before they got back.

In the basement, the aliens were dressed and sitting on the bed munching on the new potatoes Ianto delivered, "how are you feeling?" he asked coming in the room. Both turned to look at him.

"Better".

"Sleep and food can do that". He watched Isarra lick the starch off her fingers. "Owen would like to check you both over upstairs, he has better equipment there. Will you come up?" the aliens hesitated but after a silent conversation they got up and followed Jack. Despite having had sleep, a dip in the pool and food Kra seemed unsteady on his feet which led Jack to believe he might have a head injury. Jack put his arm across his back helping to support him as they slowly made their way upstairs.

Ianto or Owen had not only lowered the lights in the autopsy bay, but also those in the rest of the Hub. Once in the autopsy bay, Jack helped Kra onto the table while Isarra stood close petting his hand trying to comfort him. Like he had early that morning Owen checked over his ears, eyes and vitals. He was concerned about the bruise and lump on his forehead and asked him to lie back on the table. Jack put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and helped him back. Owen tried several handheld scanners, making sweeping passes over his head trying to get readings. He fiddled with knobs and tweaked settings before he finally yelled "Ahhhhaaahhhh" startling all of them. "Got it!"

"Got what?" Ianto asked.

"The scan, I had to change the frequency, but I finally got it to register them". He took another scan of Kra's head before setting the device against the computer watching it upload. Once complete, he pulled up the scan fascinated by the image of the alien's brain. He looked over several imagines trying to look for damage without spending too much time studying the brain itself. That could and would be done later. "It looks like you just have a pretty nasty bump; I don't see any brain damage".

"This is good?" Kra asked, smoothing his hands over his baby.

"Yes, it's good. The swelling should go down in a couple days and it will be sore, but you'll be okay." Kra nodded, Owen couldn't tell if he was relieved or not, his expression gave nothing away. "Has it moved yet?" he asked pointing to his stomach.

"Yes," he took Owen's hand and put it to the side of his belly. Just under the surface Owen could feel the small fetal movements as the baby stretched and wiggled. A rare smile passed over Owen's face.

"We might be able to get a look inside" he offered. Both aliens looked at each other, this time he could see the worry on their faces. He pulled over the old ultra sound machine, "this is like what I used yesterday, only it will give us a picture. It's perfectly safe" he promised.

"You can see from the outside?" Isarra asked.

"Yep, Jack come here" Owen pointed to a spot on the floor next to him while he turned it on.

"Why me?" he asked untucking his shirt moving to stand where he was directed.

"You are our fearless leader" he pulled up Jack's t-shirt pressing the wand to his lower back pulling up a picture of his kidney. Using the controls he took a screen shot of it and turned the monitor to the aliens, "Jack, your kidney looks large, we should run some tests". Jack just glared at him. "See?" he pointed out the image, "yours should look clearer".

"Okay" Kra agreed and pulled his shirt up, "just, use care. This is our only one".

"I will be very careful" Owen promised putting a small amount of gel on his stomach. Isarra held onto Kra tightly, her eyes wide on the screen as Owen moved the wand. "There it is", a clear outline of the baby's face and ears could be seen. Moving the wand a little they could make out a hand and then a foot. Owen marveled at how human like it looked, minus the bat ears that looked a little like horns on the screen. "I think it's a girl" He said studying the image.

"I wouldn't bank on that Owen" Jack told him. "They have no external… you know".

"Well then, congratulations, it's a baby".

"Baby" Kra repeated the foreign word and reached out to touch the screen. Owen left the image on the monitor why he gently cleaned off the man's stomach and pulled his shirt down.

"Other than your head and probably being sore from the crash, how are you feeling" he asked helping him sit back up.

"Tired" Owen made a note on his computer.

"Are you comfortable downstairs? Too cold? Are you getting enough food?"

"There is more food than we have ever had" Isarra said. "It is nice to have a space to rest. A quiet place. A place for Kra to care for this one, a safe place".

"Are you from one of the colonies?" Jack asked.

"No. We are from the mine"

"The mine?" Jack didn't recall anything about a mine from his studies.

"Yes. We are taken to work." The pair shared a knowing look. "To die" Isarra clarified wondering if the translation still carried the same weight. "No one leaves the mine".

"That's why you had to leave, to save the baby".

"We are forbidden to find another, if the Leqqay knew."

"Aren't you Leqqay?" Ianto asked. The aliens looked at him with wide eyes.

"No"

"But you are from the planet of Leqqay" Jack confirmed. He had an idea of what they meant by not being Leqqay.

"Yes. We are – " the translator seemed to cut out; Jack guessed it couldn't come up with the right word. Isarra paused a moment "we are less than Leqqay." It was what he guessed. The Leqqay had convinced them they were no longer part of the same race, an inferior one.

"What would have happened if you had been caught? Would you have been killed?"

"Worse". Kra held Isarra's hand tighter. "Terrible. Too terrible" A pink tear escaped Isarra's eye running along her nose until she wiped it off.

"Your ship took you far far away from Leqqay. You can get all the rest and food you need here" Jack promised. "If there is anything you need or want, we can get it for you".

"No, nothing more." Jack knew they would never ask for anything.

"As their doctor, I think they need something other than raw potatoes".

"They ate the corn" Ianto told him, but Ianto knew what he meant. "I'll try some other foods; maybe they will like pasta and fruit. I'll start a list" he was talking to himself as he left.

"What of our ship?" Kra asked.

"I'm sorry" Jack told him, "I don't think we'll be able to repair it. It took a lot of damage". Kra sadly nodded. "When you are feeling better, we'll take you to see it".

"They tried to stop us. But it was a better death than staying."

"None of that now, no one is dying. I want you to get as much rest as you can in the next few days. It will help with the pain and the swelling in your head, and it should help with the dizziness. Not to mention you both look like you could sleep for a week."

"Sleep never comes in the mine. It is strange to have nothing. We could help here" Isarra offered.

"No. The only thing I want you both to do is rest and recover your strength" Owen told her. Reluctantly she nodded. They had spent their lives working, sleeping when they could, eating whatever scraps of food they could find, living in terror and now they had nothing to do, plenty of food, a comfortable place to sleep and so much water.

Once their rescuers had left them to eat, they cautiously picked through the food in case it was a trap. Isarra had ventured into the hall looking for the strangers, but after a time it was clear no one was returning. They enjoyed the brown foods immensely. They were firm and crunchy with no bugs or bad parts. Best of all they didn't have to share and there were more of them when they woke. They tried some of the other foods, the yellow bumpy ones were different and the green one they weren't sure about. The rest they saved for later, just in case.

When they had both eaten their fill, they buried themselves under the soft bedding. Neither had ever had a bed. The elders had spoken of them from their time as children, some in the colonies had still had them, but no one had them in the mines. This new space was cooler than they were used to, but once under the blankets and curled together, the baby protected between them; they found it impossible to fight off sleep. Even now, despite having been constantly on the move, they both felt the desire to return to the comfortable place in the basement and rest as Owen instructed.

They would allow themselves time to heal and recover; after all, it was why they risked death to escape. Isarra also knew that Kra wasn't just tired from his injury. He was giving as much as he could to their child to ensure it was growing and healthy. They hadn't meant to conceive the child, they knew what would happen if they were caught, but it had happened and Kra spent as much energy as he could to protect Isarra until he could carry it. He had been the strong one then, but as the time passed he grew weaker. She had tried to get him smuggled out of the mine and to one of the colonies, but it had fallen apart and she made new plans to steal the ship. It was dangerous, but each day Kra struggled and she knew they would be caught, they had to at least try and it worked. They made it. They were safe and their baby would be born free.

* * *

Jack helped them back to the basement and they collapsed on the bed, "it's nearly night here, so the rest of us are going to get some sleep. We've all had a long week, but you are free to wander down here." Jack couldn't think of any think on the 6th floor that they could possibly get into, and he suspected they wouldn't try. They had been conditioned to follow orders, but he didn't want them to think they were being held prisoner. "Ianto will bring some other food in the morning that you might like."

"We have" she pointed to the vegetables.

"Owen thinks you need a better variety." Isarra looked perplexed by this concept. "Don't worry about it. Are you warm enough down here? It's probably colder than where you are from".

"Yes, but it is okay."

"Do you need anything? Anything you want?" they shook their heads and Jack sighed, surely there was something else. "Anything you will need for this one?" he let his fingers brush Kra's stomach, before he could take his hand away Kra took it gently moving it to the side just as he had Owen's. They had hid their child for so long, and now these wonderful people seemed so worried for it. Although he couldn't communicate with it, he could feel how happy it seemed to have the attention as if it craved the contact.

Jack stooped down and spread his hand over the swell, he wondered if they were a species whose fetuses thrived on outside stimulation. In some species, it was expected that everyone who encountered an expecting person they would rub their stomach and make a wish for it. The contact was as important as food for them. "How much longer?" he asked glancing up a Kra, the man had a relaxed smile on his face.

"Soon", he rubbed the other side, "the space is smaller now."

"I am sure it's feeling better now that its parents are safe."

"Yes, it is trying to stretch now; it knows we do not have to hide".

"No, you don't need to hide here. You are safe Little One", he rubbed his thumb over the lump where it felt a foot or elbow was sticking out. "I know how hard it can be to recover from what you two have been through" he told the aliens, "how hard it is to ask for help, but we don't know much about you, so you will need to help us to help you, if not for yourselves, then for this one".

"We just need rest and quiet". Isarra said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright then" he stood up. "I live upstairs and Gwen should be here most of the night, so if something comes up, let us know". They watched Jack leave and Isarra collected the potatoes and sprouts they had avoided the day before. The pair held a silent conversation discussing their current situation. Their future was uncertain, but they had decided the night before to put their trust in these people. So far they hadn't hurt them, and kept their promises of food and rest. If Jack said they would be alright, they would trust him.

Isarra felt her mate shift uncomfortably beside her. It had taken him a while to get to sleep, but once he had she had fallen asleep quickly. His racing thoughts woke her, but they were moving too quickly for her understand them. All she could feel was his discomfort and uneasiness as if every nerve was on edge.

" _Kra_?" she said gently reaching her mind out to his. Kra shifted again turning to face her.

" _He is so happy_ " he put his hand under his belly, which had drastically shifted as his mate slept, but was now painfully resting against his hip. Unable to get comfortable, Kra sat up pulling his shirt off. Isarra could see how much he had moved, and the dark lines that were moving up her mate's abdomen. " _He will be here by morning_ ".

" _He_ " her mind whispered.

" _I wish you could hear him_ " Kra's eyes filled with tears. Isarra reached over wiping them away and moved closer wrapping her arms around them both.

" _Soon_ ".

" _Very soon_ ", he said putting his hand over hers.

* * *

After making coffee Ianto took two cups to Jack's office. Tosh and Owen weren't in yet, and he'd already delivered Gwen's to her. "I made pasta noodles for the aliens". Ianto said as he sat down opposite of Jack. "I hope they like it. I picked up apples, carrots, and blueberries."

"I think they will probably try whatever we give them".

"They were really mistreated at home, weren't they?"

Jack nodded, "There weren't many records left, but the future is pretty good at torturing".

"What could be worse than being dead?"

"The way you die" Jack said quietly. He'd had enough to know. Ianto didn't know how to respond to that. "I think tonight, after the sun sets I am going to take them out to the Plass. They might enjoy the fresh air". Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Have you given any more thought to what we will do with them?"

"I might have an idea" Ianto raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'so what is it?' "I'll tell you if it comes together." He downed the last of his coffee, "let's go see if our visitors like pasta".

Ianto collected the bowl of pasta he'd made that morning so it was still warm and Jack took the bag of fruits. As they neared the room, Jack paused to turn the translator on. "Hey we brought food".

The two men paused just inside the door; their aliens had piled all the blankets into the corner of the bed against the wall. Kra had been wrapped up and his head rested against the wall. Isarra sat next to him her arms around him and the blanket. Upon hearing him, she opened her eyes. Jack thought she looked more tired than she had when he left the night before.

"Is Kra okay?" Jack asked her. She gave them a warm smile and reached over pulling the edge of the top blanket back. The humans leaned forward to see, wrapped in a blanket, tucked in his father's arms slept their son. His wide set eyes were closed and his big ears drooped down, fine downy hair covered his head. Without waking Kra, Isarra carefully took the baby from his arms and Jack sat on the edge of the bed to better see. "When Kra said 'soon' last night, I figured we'd have more time".

"I think he did as well. This one got too excited. He wanted to meet you", she gently offered him to Jack who was surprised but accepted the bundle.

"Hello there," Jack told him. Jack shifted allowing Ianto to see the baby, "say hi Ianto".

"Hello" Ianto said running the back of his finger over the baby's head. He couldn't help but think it looked like a bit like a baby bunny.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Isarra shook her head. The baby stretched his arm out flexing his fingers and yawned. Ianto was surprised to find he already had a row of sharp dagger like teeth, and made a mental note not to let him chew on his fingers. He opened his eyes looking at Ianto, and unlike his nephew or his niece, he got the impression this baby could already see him. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy" she said proudly. "We are lucky".

"Are girls bad?" Ianto asked thinking about how many countries on Earth were having girls was less desirable.

"Boys are hard", she said. "We didn't mean to conceive him. It was an accident. Our life was hard, our journey here was hard. Most born are girls, the boys die before the come. They are more fragile".

"But you beat the odds. Everything in the universe against you and you made it" Jack told the infant. Knowing everything he knew, Jack was beginning to understand why they had died out. There were no male children to continue the race. "He's beautiful" Jack told Isarra, "you and Kra did a wonderful job". He handed the baby back to his mother. "Is Kra okay? Does he need anything?"

"When he wakes, he will need food. Could" she paused finding it hard to get the words out. Jack and Ianto watched her struggle with the request.

"What do you need?"

"A place to bathe? It will help him heal. A blanket for him" she gestured to the baby.

"Of course. I'll show you to the bath so you can take him when he wakes. How are you feeding him?" Jack had met enough aliens to know that very few born with teeth nursed from their parents. The look Isarra gave him led him to believe she hadn't given it any thought. Clearly escaping was as far as their plan went. It made him realize that Kra really had believed they still had time before the arrival, time to prepare for him. "I am sure we can come up with something. Do they usually eat the same things you do?"

"Melted." Jack looked at his manipulator. Obviously, melted was not what she meant.

"Liquefied?" he tried to clarify. She shrugged but nodded. He guessed she wasn't sure on the translation either. "Well we will go round up some things for this one and you can try Ianto's pasta and take a bath". Isarra put the baby back in her mate's arms tucking the blanket back around them and then followed Ianto and Jack to the locker room that held several showers and one bath tub. They showed her how to use both, where the spare towels were and left the lights dimmed for when they came back.

Isarra went back to her family and the guys went back upstairs. By now everyone had shown up and had at least one cup of coffee, "Gwen, I have a job for you" Jack said as they reached the top of the stairs. 3 pairs of eyes settled on him. "It will be the hardest assignment you’ve ever had with Torchwood and I need you to take it very seriously" he said. The agents were clearly getting nervous about what he was going to say next. "I need you to go find things for a baby. A big one, about this big" he held his hands apart indicating how big, "probably for … 3-6 months" he guessed at that part, it have been a fair number of years since he had actually bought anything for a baby. "We'll need some baby blankets, some bottles, and whatever else you think one might need".

"Jack are you serious?" Owen asked.

"Yes. The baby came this morning. Mom, dad and baby all seem to be doing fine".

"Why didn't the bastard say something yesterday?"

"Owen, most alien babies aren't like humans. I don't think Kra was planning on him coming today. Isarra said he got excited, I assume she meant the baby, and he decided that last night was the right time".

"Babies don't make those decisions Jack. Do you think it was the ultrasound?"

"Sometimes, alien babies do make those decisions. The Niry can carry their children for years, and then one day the child decides it's ready and you've got about 20 minutes to find someplace before it rips out of your stomach. Very messy births. So no, I don't think it was the ultrasound. I think he's just been hanging out, and now that mom and dad are safe, and we've all been poking at it, he got curious and decided to come out. So Gwen, you have a mission. Take Tosh". With more enthusiasm than he'd seen in a while, the girls left already plotting and planning their trip.

Jack could still see the deep crease in Owen's forehead, "Owen, they are fine. I am sure they will let you check him over. This will be better for them anyway; Kra needs to get his own food instead of pushing it all to the baby. Maybe they will name him after you". Owen rolled his eyes and went down to the medical area. "Ianto, could I get some of your wonderful coffee".

The girls returned several hours later with an armload of bags. Jack didn't say anything; he'd made that mistake once and wasn't going to make it again. "We knew they didn't have anything, so we got a little bit of everything" Gwen said as a way of apologizing. "We're going to put the clothes and blankets in the wash".

Ianto found the bag with the baby bottles in it; he wondered how long it would take the baby to bite the tip off. "I'll sterilize these and blend up some potatoes".

"What!" Owen yelled across the Hub.

"Owen, relax" Jack told him. "They eat the same things as their parents but liquefied. It probably only takes a couple months before they are on solids".

"It's a newborn!"

"You haven't seen its teeth" Ianto said and then turned to go up to the kitchen.

"It was born with teeth?"

"Yes, they have the set their whole lives, and then get a second set".

"I wondered. I saw those daggers Isarra bit Gwen with, but they were different later".

"It's because they have two sets of teeth, and I am going to trust them to know what their child is going to eat. Why don't you go down now and see them, while Ianto works some alien baby food magic in a blender". Owen stalked off and Jack stopped to peek in one of bags, it contained one stuffed elephant. He just shook his head and went back to his office.

* * *

Ianto headed up to Jack's office, he held out a bottle of white liquid, "I'm good thanks". Ianto rolled his eyes. "It's not for you, unless you like pureed uncooked potatoes".

"Good luck".

"Owen gathered up some things, and we need your translator", Jack looked down at it. "Either hand it over or come on". A little reluctantly he undid the buckles and handed it to Ianto. Ianto carefully took it knowing that Jack didn't hand it over to just anyone.

"I have a phone call to make" he said as sort of a justification. Ianto nodded and headed downstairs collecting Owen as he went. It appeared that the aliens had found the showers and Kra looked like he was feeling better. He noticed that the bowl of pasta was empty.

"How are you feeling? We did a bit of improvising, but see if he likes this", Isarra took the bottle from Ianto and handed it to Kra who offered it to the infant. He made a face but then accepted the bottle. "The girls picked up some clothes and some blankets for him, how was the pasta?"

Isarra finally took her eyes from the baby, "we like it. Kra is feeling better from your shower, your food helped. He is happy". She looked back at her child and stroked his cheek.

"Owen came to check to see if you were okay and that he was okay", Ianto noticed the bottle was empty. "If he's still hungry I have more".

"He is good now" Kra said, "do you wish to hold him?" he asked Owen.

"Oh, well, um. Sure, yes", he nervously took the offered baby. He'd never been good with children, let alone an alien child. But the baby gazed up at him with pale blue eyes.

"He likes you". Owen couldn't help but smile at him, he had already been through so much for a day old infant, and his parents had traveled across the universe and the Rift to protect him. He tried not to think that one day all of this would have been for nothing, that one day all his kind would be gone. They looked a bit odd, but they seemed like a gentle race.

"Can we make sure he's okay?" Kra nodded. Owen laid him on the bed unwrapping the blanket. The first thing he noticed was that his skin wasn't as translucent as his parents. Using his recalibrated scanner he ran it over the baby collecting readings. "Well, he appears to be healthy" Owen said wrapping him back up.

Just then the girls came downstairs into the room. "Ah, your new favorite Aunties" Owen told the baby. "You haven't met Tosh" he told Isarra and Kra. They both nodded at her.

"We brought clothes and blankets". Gwen said her eyes landing on the baby. "Ohhhh look at you!" She cooed, kneeling down beside Owen. "You are just perfect".

Both women took turns holding the baby and he seemed to love the attention. Both of the aliens sat back and let the humans cuddle their child. Silently they went over names trying to pick one. A part of them never imagined they would make it this far and actually get to pick out a name.

They spent almost an hour with them, before heading upstairs. Ianto promised to return with more pasta for them. While the water boiled, Ianto made more coffee and took a cup to Jack. He paused outside the door watching the man pace, holding his cell phone.

_"Hello Gorgeous, It's your knight in shining armor. How are you? Um, look, I need a huge favor. I need you to make a call to a friend. I have a situation here. Martha, I know I don't need to remind you not to talk to UNIT about this. We have some visitors that I need some advice on; you know how he hates messing up timelines and such. They can't stay here and I am at a loss. So, give me a call. Bye"_

Ianto watched him end the call and let out a heavy sigh. He took the opportunity to open the door, "Coffee Sir?"

"Always" he said accepting the cup.

"They liked the pasta. I'm making more, and the girls took the clothes and blankets down. They still haven't settled on a name, but he liked the potato juice".

"Good".

"I'm going to blend up a bunch and stick it in the fridge. I don't know how often or much they eat, but you might want to take some down tonight".

"Me?"

"You live here; you'll be here all night". Ianto turned and left going back to his pasta making.

* * *

In the morning Ianto was dismayed to see the Hub was a complete disaster. Pizza boxes were piled on the coffee table and take away cups littered the desks. None of it had been there when he'd left the night before. He sighed and started to collect the garbage tossing it in bin. From the corner of his eye he caught something move and he nearly jumped out of his skin. It took him a second to realize their aliens had ventured upstairs and where hiding just in the shadows. He quickly hurried to dim the lights.

"Ianto! What are you doing with the lights?" He heard Jack yell from his office before he appeared on the stairs. "Oh" he said when he saw the little alien family. With the Hub dark they came into the main area. Isarra held the baby wrapped in one of the new blankets and Kra had the bowl Ianto had been putting pasta in.

"Hungry?" Ianto asked reaching for the bowl. He didn't expect an answer but they surprised him.

"Yes, and him" Kra gestured to the baby. "Also, we chose a name. We will call him Kraen".

"That's a nice name" Ianto told them, truthfully, it sounded as odd as theirs, but he imagined theirs sounded odd to the aliens. "I'll go get him a bottle and start on more pasta".

When he returned with the bottle, Jack was holding Kraen. Despite seeing his boss snuggling the baby with his own eyes, Ianto still found it hard to believe. He handed him the bottle and went back to work collecting the trash. He would get after whoever left it once the Leqqay were back downstairs.

While Jack fed the baby, Ianto brought down two bowls of pasta and showed the aliens to the couch so they could sit and eat. They had just finished when a terrible noise filled the Hub and the wind blew papers off all the desks. At the same time, the intruder alarm went off. With all the noise the aliens cowered on the couch holding their ears. Screaming came from Jack's vortex manipulator, translating the cries of Kraen.

Ianto hurried to turn off the intruder alarm and pulled out his gun. In the corner of the Hub sat an old blue police box. "Ianto" Jack said as things quieted down, "put the gun down and take Kraen. Check on Isarra and Kra"

"Wha-" Ianto started, but found his arms full of the baby watching Jack move closer to the box. He went to check on the aliens, who seemed shaken but unharmed. They took their child back, holding him close trying to calm him.

"Captain Jack!" A loud voice rang out across the Hub.

A little confused it took Jack a minute to finally respond, "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

"Martha called, said you had some time line emergency and I needed to get over here". The Doctor's eyes danced over the interior of the Hub, taking it all in. "Is that a Pteranodon? And why is it so dark in here?" he asked wrinkling up his nose.

Jack was still giving him an odd look, usually he was excited to see the Doctor, but he certainly hadn't expected him to show up. "I did call Martha" he admitted "and I did ask her to call you. But I asked her to call me back. I didn't say anything about an emergency or you coming. Not that I'm not happy you did" he added quickly.

The Doctor scowled at Jack, expecting this to be some sort of con. "Doctor, this is Ianto" Jack said when the Welshman appeared at his side. "I think to better see for yourself why I called". Jack pointed to the couch. The Doctor looked across the Hub where Jack pointed and froze, "Disif" he said sounding as confused has Jack had been to see him. Suddenly his face lit up, "How did you get Disif!"

"Came through the Rift".

"Disif?" Ianto asked, "I thought they were Leqqay".

"No no," the Doctor said, "well, they were once upon a time."

"Disif was the word your manipulator couldn't translate". Ianto deduced and Jack nodded.

"They escaped the mine on Leqqay and their ship got sucked into the Rift and landed in a nearby park. When I called Martha I was just hoping for a phone call and some advice. But now that you are here can you help them? Our sun will burn them up and they can't live in the basement where they are currently hiding…" his voice trailed off as the Doctor approached the Disif. "He's a friend" Jack told them.

"Jack! You didn't say they had a baby!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"You have been here for all of one minute. This is Kra, Isarra and Kraen. He's two days old. This is the Doctor" he told them.

"You are very loud" Kra told him, even with the automated translation is still sounded scolding.

"Oh right, sorry about that. You have sensitive ears".

"We will go downstairs" Kra said ushering his mate towards the stairs. Jack and Ianto guessed the noise and new face startled them a little.

"Can you help them Doctor? Take them somewhere safe"

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets and flopped on the couch, "Jack, you know I can't interfere".

"You interfere every time you show up. In 500 years they will be enslaved by their own kind, in 1000 years they will all be gone. I'm not asking you to change that"

"But you are! Just by saving them, could alter the entire timeline." Jack folded his arms across his chest.

"You know what it's like to be the last one of your kind, are you really going to curse them with that?" The Doctor was quiet for several minutes.

"This goes against everything; there is a small colony of them on a rehabilitation planet".

"What's a 'rehabilitation planet'?" Ianto asked as he tried to keep up with the conversation.

"It's like a refugee planet. It's a bit like a chameleon planet, it can change and adapt to whoever is living there. Species from all over have come to seek asylum there. Not all who go there thrive, but there are some Disif who escaped Leqqay although it's a head of your aliens' time."

"How do you know?"

"The mine collapsed killing everyone in it. Nearly 10 thousand Disif were working in there". Jack and Ianto didn't know what to say each wondering how close their aliens were to that collapse.

"So you will take them there?"

The Doctor sighed; he couldn't really stand by and watch them die on Earth, "yes. I will take them to the colony".

Jack nodded, "good. We'll go talk to them. And yes, that is a Pteranodon" he said taking Ianto by the elbow pulling him downstairs.

"I'm sorry about all the noise. Wasn't expecting visitors" Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. They had gotten Kraen to sleep but he had a small crease in his forehead, as if he was worried about something. He reached over smoothing his finger over the crease. "You are safe", Jack told him. "The man upstairs is called the Doctor" he said to Isarra and Kra. "He is going to take you somewhere where you can live free and raise Kraen in the open air. There are others of your kind living there in a colony" he saw the worry pass over Isarra's face. Jack took her hand giving it a small squeeze, "not like the colonies on Leqqay. This is on another planet far away, there are other kinds who have suffered like you have and they have all gone to this place to heal."

"But we are safe here".

"Yes, you are. But the truth is, your life here can never exist beyond the Hub". He avoided using the word 'dangerous'. "The Hub is no place to raise a child. This new planet, there will be other Disif children he can play with. You can give him the life you wanted when you escaped." He could see them discussing it between them and finally Kra nodded. "Come upstairs when you're ready".

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Ianto asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes, it wasn't the exact plan when I called Martha, but I can work with this. He can take them somewhere safe".

"You trust him?"

"With my life" Ianto nodded and followed Jack upstairs.

Ianto filled and packed the rest of the bottles and the vegetables he knew the Disif liked. It would give them something until they could get settled into their new home. He hoped wherever they were going they would be happy and could live full lives with others of their kind.

The Disif appeared at the top of the stairs, holding the bag that Gwen and Tosh had packed the baby clothes and blankets. Jack went over to them "it will be alright" he promised leading them over to the TARDIS. "I think you might like her" he said stroking his hand over the wood.

Ianto joined them, "you can't keep your hands off anything can you?"

"She likes it". Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I brought you some things for the trip" Ianto told them.

Jack saw Kra's and Isarra's ears perk up, "can you hear her?" their whole faces lit up. "The TARDIS is telepathic" he told Ianto. The Doctor popped out the door.

"All ready then?" he asked. "See you've met the TARDIS, she's happy to have you on board! We don't get telepaths often. She set up a room for you".

"Well," Jack said. "This is goodbye" he told the Disif.

"Thank you Jack" Kra said. "You saved us. We will never forget that".

"Good luck" Ianto said.

"You will say goodbye to Gwen, Tosh and Owen for us?"

"Of course."

"You have all been kind".

"We should be off" the Doctor said ushering them into the TARDIS. Jack and Ianto stood back. "I will see you again Jack". He said closing the door. Jack looked over at Tosh's desk; on top of it was the toy elephant they had picked out. He picked it up brushing its fur.

"Wait!" he yelled running over to the door and going inside. The aliens all looked at him, "Gwen and Tosh picked this out for Kraen. It's sort of an Earth tradition. Something to start a new life with" Isarra took it from him with a smile. Jack left going back to where Ianto stood. Together they watched the blue box and their aliens disappear.

"Well then, I am going to go drain that tank".

"Sure? We could do a little skinny dipping first" Ianto rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs. He didn't want to be there when the rest had to be told their aliens were gone. Although he knew Owen would never admit it, he had grown fond of them, and the girls were in love with that baby. He would miss them too, but as he looked around the dark room they had lived in, he knew they would have a better life.

 


	3. Epilogue

"Kraen, Kraen" he heard his mother calling. He paused sticking a flag in the top of the sandcastle they had been building. "Kraen, there is someone who wants to meet you".

"You better go" his friend said. Kraen nodded and stood up brushing the sand from his knees taking care not to brush it in the direction of the Ood. His mother hated it when they played in the sand, Vis had a tendency to get sick from it, but it never stopped them.

The pair headed home waving goodbye as they parted ways, inside his mother was waiting with a warm smile. "Your brother is here," she lead him to the other room with a comforting arm around his shoulder.

His father was in bed holding the little bundle of his brother. He patted the bed indicating him to sit beside him. "We will call him Jack" Kraen nodded. He liked the name Jack.

His parents often told him of the humans on Earth that had saved them. They never spoke of life before meeting Jack, Owen and the others. But his favorite story was of the Hub and the trip in the blue box. One day when he was grown he was going find a way to get to Earth so he could meet his parents' friends and so he could thank them for helping them. Plus he wanted to see the magnificence of this planet called Earth. "Hello Jack" Kraen said taking his little brother's hand.

* * *

The child that would one day be known as Captain Jack Harkness pushed the pad to the corner of his desk and took out a new one. Glancing up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking he powered it on and collected the pen. Today they were supposed to be studying extinct species. He glanced over at the list:

Rolim – plague – 4613

Lizol – asteroid – 5061

Fanilae – war – 5122

Drary – solar implosion – 4944

He rolled his eyes; surely they could have left their planets to preserve themselves. The humans had left Earth thousands of years before seeking new places when the Earth could no longer sustain them, so why didn't these races?

He turned his attention back to the pad, starting to sketch out new plans for the fort he and Grey were working on. This fort would be their best one yet.

 


End file.
